In Too Deep
by winteress2712
Summary: Lienna. When Leela hears that Sienna has been missing all morning she initially fears the worst but when she manages to locate her hiding at the Savages boat the pair end up finding themselves in too deep with each other... literally.


In too deep

"Leela," It's Patrick… what the hell does he want? I try to walk away carelessly but he follows.

"Leela, it's Sienna… nobody's heard anything from her all morning. I tried looking for her back at the flat, I tried calling Mark, I tried asking in The Dog and nobody's seen her. Not since yesterday. I'm worried she may be doing something stupid because she's left behind her medication." I hopelessly glance at the pill bottle. Uselessly my mind is trying to grasp this concerning detail and I'm trying my best to keep calm but like a small child I'm almost helpless.

"She has to be somewhere... have you tried calling her?"

"Yes," he frowns; his forehead creased like crinkle cut crisps. "It just keeps going to voice mail." Vaguely I register the break in his voice and for a moment I worry he's about to break down right in front of me. Patrick Blake. Blubbering? I struggle to comprehend. "Right, well it's okay. Look she's got to be somewhere. I'll go and look for her." In a daze I falter, hopelessly dragging my feet towards the boat. Surely, it had to be worth checking again. "Sienna..," I call, my knuckles pounding with desperation against the front entrance of the boat. "Sienna are you in there?" I pause and so does my heart while I wait for her reply but she doesn't. I turn to walk away but natural instinct stops me in my tracks. I reach for calm as I exhale deeply. "Sienna?"

"Leela!" I'm sure I hear her call faintly in the distance, although I am worried that my ears are just hearing things that they want to hear. "Leela.. help me!"

"Sienna!" Beyond any shadow of doubt, I know it's her.

"Sienna open the door." She does not respond.

I retreat cautiously like a cat readying themselves to pounce on a bird and charge towards the door. I fantasize for a moment, as if I were on duty, and picture myself in uniform with a breaching tool. All my strength, effort and determination goes into this one moment. I need to save my girl. I burst through the entrance and call her again "Sienna?"

"I'm in here."She's cradling a knitted blanket her fingers petting the fibre, as she remains on the bathroom floor with a sodden towel protecting her modesty.

"What happened? Your dad is going out of his mind, looking for you. And Dodger."

"I was waiting for my daughter to come back to me and she never returned. I.. I fell asleep at the Folley."

"What Caroline?" My tone is a little confused.

"No. My Dad lied to me and I hate him! I hate him so much!"

"Are you absolutely sure about that Sienna?"My tone a little weary and gently subtle of the frustration I thought I saw lurking there.

"Yes!" she snaps, sounding slightly irritated by my assumption "The blanket, Nico had the blanket. My daughter came to find me and I was horrible to her and now I may never see her again."

"Of course you will" I smile reassuringly, wanting to get her up, dressed and calmed down despite the fact that there were still several questions that needed answering. "But Sienna why are you on the floor? You must be cold."

"I was in the shower and I slipped."

"Why didn't you say so? Are you hurting anywhere?" I ask, gently rubbing her back, offering her my sincere sympathy.

"Only my shoulder."

"All right look I just need you to wait here for a moment okay. I'll be right back. I'm just going to get you some clothes and then we can take you to see a doctor and-."

"No need," she cuts me off. "You're the only treatment I need."

_Oh no… please God no. _

She raises herself up from the saturated tiles and drops the towel. "Leela," she began, running a hand flirtatiously through my silky hair, untangling several knots as she did so. "I can't do this any more I'm afraid."

"Do what?" I shrug.

"I can't hide my attraction to you any more than you can hide yours from me. It's torture not just for me but for the both of us," she runs a hand down the back of my neck, "so what's the point in denying it?"

I started to shake my head, but she interrupted: "you defy me and I defy you, we can't keep doing this to each other."

I need words and I desperately try searching for them. "I…I.."

"And if that's how we feel why can't we try it?" the words spill from her tongue unashamedly. The pleading desperation in her voice assertively notified.

"I…"

"Say something baby," she encourages, cuing me to talk.

"I don't.."

"You feel the same don't you? I know you do."

"Yes." I confirm it knowing all too well any denial at this point would be pointless. For she's got me all figured out already.

"So.."

"Don't say anything," I stop her, placing a finger caressively on her bottom lip. "You've said enough already, now let me do the talking."

I start to unbutton my shirt, pausing dramatically for several seconds after each button. And there she is, starting to pant heavily like a thirsty dog. I gently slide the elastic straps of my bra down each arm, before pulling the rest down my body, stepping out of it once it reaches my toes. I move in towards her pushing my unleashed breasts up against her hardened nipples. I gently sway my hips and she does so too, our tits bouncing off each other rhythmically, like miniature sumo wrestlers. She giggles delightedly, her laugh infectious and I do so too. In time a hand starts to hover over the zip of my jeans and she forces it down hastily. I claw greedily at the rosebud pink skin covering the surface of her back as she slowly slides the denim down my thighs.

Last to go: my soaked through jet black panties, dripping with runny, sticky white discharge and from that moment on it's get set ready go!

We both drop to the floor like zombies reentering their graves; half oblivious to the world and eager to get our hands on as much flesh as possible. I sprawl my body out on the bathroom floor as Sienna's unruly locks cover the region of my pubic area. Her head dips low between my legs, her slick tongue coating my intimate parts with salvia. I close my eyes as she laps me up clean and dry as a finger starts to circulate over and under my clitoris. "One second," she pauses removing what appears to be a small metal tin from one of the cabinets. "Looks like Mark used the last of the vanilla lubricant but luckily for us I've found an alternative."

"Vaseline?"

"That's right petal, now stay still for a minute."

She attempts to wrench my legs apart even further, so that my labia could be spread as wide apart as possible. "Lip therapy," she smirks as she reads aloud the writing on top of the tin "more like clit therapy."

Then she removes the lid from the tin and plunges a finger into the thick pool of Vaseline. "I hope you're ready for this," she pre warns me and she's damn bloody right to too. I groan, nearly scream as she forcefully slots a finger into vaginal opening, moving it in and out with ease. "Is this stuff good or what?" Another finger. The pressure, the pleasure is too much to handle. As she reconnects with me I feel a current blast up through my tunnel, penetrating straight through my uterus and launching straight up my spine. "There Sienna… right there!"

"Feels good?"

"Good… bit of an un…derr..state..menttt that!"

I feel her fiddling inside of me until… yes! Her adventurous fingers have finally arrived at my G-Stop.

And it's then and only then that I finally realize… not only are her fingers in too deep but so are we.


End file.
